Allied powers
by dukefan01
Summary: Building off of Traitor, There's a new threat, but no one is to thrilled about teaming up, until they take their first causlty, then they must come together to fight the enemy, or die. Summery sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, continuing on with my story of traitor, I wrote a sequel to it, this one is for azure blue espeon, darkangle1992, HeWhoCrys, Kye-kye cat, Ruon jian, Black cat angle, yugoma, Mwing, XDark FangsX, yenwi, and Richasa for being so encouraging before, so I'm going to try this again! You don't have to read the story Traitor, but the gist of it was Shuhei had turned traitor along with a few others to the soul society to help his childhood hero Kensei. Well, here's round two! I don't own anything by the way! By the way, there will be no fake deaths in this one, if any fake deaths disappointed anyone in the last one! **

Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi sighed, looking at the enormous pile of work he had to complete. Then his third seat came in and dropped off another stack. "Sorry sir, but this needs to be done by this evening for the monthly paper tomorrow." the third seat said leaving. Shuhei sighed then pulled the work to him. It was going to be a long night. He was a handsome young man, with black spikey hair and steel grey eyes. He had three scars that ran down the right side of his face and a blue-grey strip under his left eye, as well as a sixty-nine tattoo on his cheek. His uniform was lower cut without any sleeves and he had a chocker and two matching upper arm bands. He picked up his pen to edit when there was a knock at the door. Shuhei didn't bother moving as the person came in. It was Renji Abarai of the sixth squad. Renji had long crimson hair tied up and tattoos on his forehead, down his neck, and onto his chest. He smiled.

"Hey Shuhei!" he said. Shuhei still had yet to look up as he was doing his editing.

"Hi Renji, what do you want?" Shuhei asked flat out.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come out drinking tonight. I'm going with Rangiku, Izuru, and Shunsui. Iba and Ikkaku said they'd probably be by too!" Renji said. Shuhei shock his head.

"I have to work Renji. Do you have any idea what that means?" Shuhei asked, knowing Renji is pretty lax in his job. Renji gave a grunt of displeasure at the comment.

"Well the invitation is still on the table. Rangiku would like to see you." Renji said as he left. Shuhei sighed. Everyone had fully adjusted to normal, or at least almost everyone. Shuhei still missed Kensei. He had been so happy spending time with his hero, but he didn't get that much time to talk, seeing as how they were on the run for their lives. He continued on through the editing and started on his paper work when there was another knock at the door.

"Renji, my answer is still no." Shuhei said, but when the door opened a different voice responded.

"So, what is it that your so hell bent against?" Kensei asked. Shuhei looked up, and he saw Kensei was in fact looking down at him. Kensei had white hair and piercings in his left ear an on his left eyebrow. He wore a purple tank top, cargo pants, boots, and had a combat knife in his belt. He smirked. "Well, you gonna answer me kid?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Shuhei asked. Kensei seemed to think about that for a second.

"The old man asked us to come, he said it was urgent. We're supposed to be at a Captain and Lieutenants meeting tomorrow morning. I really didn't have anywhere to go. The others are up at squad one's and Lisa went to seven." Kensei.

"And I'm here too!" said Mashiro. She jumped out from behind him, short lime green hair, hazel eyes, and a white jump suite. She carried her zanpakuto, unlike Kensei who always kept it in its shikai.

"Hi Miss Kuna!" said Shuhei but after a stern look from Kensei, changed it. "I mean Mashiro." he said. She beamed.

"You too little boy!" she said. Shuhei turned red at that, not liking being called a little boy, but then again, that is what he is to Mashiro. She's got a good number of years over him. He looked at her and tried not to laugh.

"So you're both staying here?" asked Shuhei, barely looking up from his work that he immersed himself in again.

"Yep! I hope that's not a problem, I mean we have nowhere else to go and…" she started, but Shuhei cut her off.

"You're both welcome to the Captain courters, they haven't been used since…anyway, it's all yours. If you'll excuse me I have work to finish." Shuhei said. Mashiro ran off with a smile, shouting in excitement. Kensei didn't move though. After a few seconds he moved forward to pick up some papers and go over Shuhei's work. Shuhei didn't say anything at first, but after a Kensei started doing some paperwork, he looked up. "You don't need to help me. I have it under control. If you want there are a few lieutenants that went out drinking, you can go join them." said Shuhei. Kensei laughed.

"So that's what you didn't want to go do huh, just don't work to late Shuhei, we have a meeting in the morning." he said as he left. Shuhei smiled.

The next morning Shuhei went to the Captains room to find that Kensei and Mashiro were gone. He looked at the clock and ran, realizing he was late. He must of slept a little to late! He ran as fast as he could, bursting into the meeting room, he was late and that wasn't going to suit well, especially when it's something that he has no clue about. Head Captain Yamamoto stood in the front with Sasakibe standing next to him. Along the sides was Captain Soi Fon, Lieutenant Omeada, Lieutenant Izuru Kira, Captain Retsu Unohana, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Captain Sajin Komamura, Lieutenant Iba, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, Lieutenant Nanao Ise, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant Nemu, Captain Jushiro Ukitake, Shinji, Hiyori, Love, Rose, Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa, Hachi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Chad, Orihime Inoue, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai. He was the last to come. Suddenly Hiyori lightly smacked him. Not as hard as she hits Shinji, but hard enough that he knew that he had disappointed her.

"Why are you so late dumbass! We were waiting for you!" she screamed.

"I was letting him sleep. He was up until three doing paperwork." Kensei growled.

"I see, Lieutenant Hisagi, Miss Hiyori, please tack your places. We have an emergency." Yamamoto said. Both hurry to follow. "We have a new enemy, one that we thought was taken care of, but it appears we were wrong. The soul society could not fight them alone, I brought you all here to ask for your help." Yamamoto said. The visoreds all looked at each other, and nodded as an agreement passed between them.

"Sorry old man, but we refuse." Shinji said.

**Well, sorry about the wait. It's not a good first chapter, but I promise a better one next chance I get! Thanks for reading, and in case I forgot, I claim no rights, they all belong to someone else!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry old man, but we refuse." Shinji said. Everyone stood silent as Shinji spoke.

"What?" shouted Renji, not liking this at all!

"After last time, were not very enthused to help." said Shinji. Shuhei looked at Kensei, but he wouldn't look at Shuhei. Shuhei looked down.

"If the visoreds are going to fight them on their own then I want to help." Shuhei said.

"No." Kensei said. Shuhei looked up with huge eyes. Kensei just said he couldn't come along with them! Why?

"Why not! I'm a lieutenant! I can handle myself in a fight!" Shuhei shouted in anger.

"Because I said no!" Kensei said. Shuhei struggled to hold his composure.

"I think we can help, but only with a few soul reapers." Kisuke said.

"If Ichigo is going, then we are too, but I don't want everyone in this room there." Shinji said to Yamamoto.

"Squad four will not be going, as well as one and nine. Captains of squad two, six, seven, eight, ten, eleven, and thirteen as well as lieutenants from three, five, six, seven, eight, ten, and eleven. Also squad eleven's fifth seat and third seat can go." Yamamoto said.

"Only one change Head Captain, instead of squad eight's lieutenant, send Miss Rukia Kuchiki." said Lisa.

"But Lisa!" shouted Nanao.

"No, you're not going Nanao." Lisa said. Nanao and Shuhei looked at each other. 'What do you think?' he seemed to ask by the expression on his face. 'That this isn't over yet.' Nanao's expression told him. He nodded to show he agreed. The exchange was watched closely by Kensei and Lisa. Then they looked at each other. They had an exchange of their own, but no one knew what theirs was.

"The meeting is adjured." Yamamoto said. Shuhei was furious! How could Kensei just disregard him like that! Does Kensei think that he can't handle himself! Why? He walked over to Nanao, who was having the same thoughts about Lisa.

"Well, what do we do?" Shuhei asked. Nanao looked over at Lisa.

"Come see me tonight, I'll have an answer for you then." she said. Shuhei nodded, then ran over to Kensei.

"No Shuhei, you still can't come." he said.

"Why? I am a lieutenant after all, and I've proven many times I can take care of myself, so why can't I come?" Shuhei asked. Kensei sighed.

"Like I said, because I said so. You and Nanao will stay here as back up. We're going to see what this new enemy is and then engage them if necessary." Kensei said. Shuhei looked down. 'He probably doesn't want me to get hurt, but Nanao has a plan and she's never let anyone down yet!' Shuhei thought. He most defiantly wasn't letting Kensei go alone. "When are you going?" Shuhei asked.

"Sorry Shuhei, but I'm not telling you that!" Kensei said. 'What! It's like he doesn't trust me anymore! Does he know that me and Nanao are planning to come along?" he thought to himself. In frustration and anger, Shuhei left the building. He was almost back to his squad when he collided into Renji, Izuru, and Momo.

"Hey Shuhei!" Renji said happily. Shuhei didn't even look up. "Shuhei!" Renji called grabbing his wrist. Shuhei looked at him. "What's wrong?" Renji asked. Izuru rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome to come and see us off tomorrow Shuhei, we leave at seven in the morning." Momo said. Shuhei's face lit up. 'That's all I needed to know.' He thought.

"Thank you Momo!" he said, smiling before he pulled free of Renji and ran. He wanted to run to tell Nanao now, but he knew it was best to wait until night. He went back to his office and started on the work he needed to do for the day.

When night finally fell, Shuhei left for squad eight. When he was almost there, Nanao grabbed him from behind a brush and pulled him away. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Do you know when they leave?" Nanao asked. Shuhei nodded.

"Seven tomorrow morning." he told her.

"Alright, Lisa and Kensei won't be expecting us, as they didn't tell us, but they will be on the lookout none the less. I have an idea, but it is a bit tricky. We have to get to the land of the living without being spotted, or it being recorded. I was thinking of Maki Ichinose's zanpakuto and how it bent light to make him invisible. I'm not the kido expert like Momo, but if I can use kido to manipulate the light, then we can get through the senkimon about a half hour before them. The senkimon's will be shut down until their mission is completed, so there is no chance of sending us back." Nanao said. Shuhei gave her a wide eyed look. He was right thought, Nanao has never let anyone down before, and she defiantly didn't start now. "Now it's only going to work if I can get this right. If they see us going through the senkimon, they'll bring us back before they shut them down. Like I said, I'm not like Momo but I'll do my best." Nanao said. Shuhei nodded with a smile. Then he left for his room to get his stuff together. "Meet me near the south senkimon at six alright!" Nanao said. Shuhei nodded, and they went their separate ways. Kensei was waiting at Shuhei's desk when he came in.

"Where have you been?" Kensei asked. Shuhei didn't want to lie to Kensei, but he had to or he wouldn't be able to help.

"I went out to find Renji. He did invite me to go drinking." Shuhei said. Kensei gave him a strange look.

"Alright, I believe you." Kensei said.

"I would of thought that you all would of left by now." Shuhei said.

"You'll know when it's time for us to leave." Kensei told him, standing up.

"After your already gone?" Shuhei asked. Kensei nodded as he left. Shuhei watched him go, but said nothing to stop him, then he grabbed his zanpakuto and was out the door again.

**Chapter two! The reason why Kensei and Lisa don't want Shuhei and Nanao would be kinda obvious, but there is another reason why. I'll get to it later though! Thanks for reading and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shuhei sat on his bed, glancing at the clock. It read four a.m. The young man stood up to head out for his meeting. "Kensei I want to go!" Mashiro's voice came to his ears. Shuhei quickly dove back into his bed, pretending to be asleep as the door opened. He didn't move, too afraid of the consequences of Kensei realizing that he was awake. "Kensei!" she whined again.

"Will you relax! We're going alright." Kensei growled in anger. Shuhei knew he was directly next to his bed now.

"Kensei your such a creep! Creeper, Creeper!" Mashiro chanted.

"Will you shut up!" Kensei growled. Then him and Mashiro moved toward the door. Shuhei heard it open, then close. Then there was a 'click' as the door locked. 'Damn! He knew that was the only door! Whoever designed these doors to lock only on the outside is an idiot too!' Shuhei thought as he stood up. He quickly grabbed Kazashini and headed for the window. It was small, but if he squeezed he could get through. Shuhei flung the window open and tossed his zanpakuto out. Then he climbed up onto the window seal and started to move through the opening. Finally he got out. Closing the window behind him, he jumped down to the street, careful to conceal his spiritual pressure so no one would know he was awake. Shuhei ran to the eighth squad and moved past a room.

"Hey Kensei, what took you so long!" came Captains Shunsui's drunk voice. Shuhei froze in his tracks. 'Of all the places for him to go, it had to be the eighth!' he thought. "I thought you weren't even going to show, watching Shuhei and all!" the captain continued.

"Naw, I locked him in his room before I left. Granted he's going to be pretty pissed when he wakes up, but he'll stay there for the time being." Kensei said.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll have orders for one of my men to go get him after we leave." Shunsui said. Kensei grunted to show his thanks. Shuhei quickly moved on when he collided into Nanao. His face showed his relief at it being her and no one else.

"Come on!" she whispered. She quickly led him far away from her squad and towards the senkimon.

"What exactly are you going to do?" he asked. She didn't answer and just set to work. Shuhei watched in amazement. 'No way! She's taking a kido net and combining it with different hado to force light to bend, making not only us appear to be invisible, but to look like the senkimon is entirely stationary, so no one will ever know we opened it! When did she learn to do that!' Shuhei thought. Nanao was being drenched in her own sweat from the effort of this task. He could tell it was wearing one her.

"Let's go!" she said. He didn't waste an instant as he opened the senkimon and flash stepped both of them in. As soon as it closed, Nanao released her kido and collapsed from exhaustion. Shuhei quickly caught her and supported her shaking form.

"That was amazing!" he told her. She gave a weak smile. Then a bright light appeared. They both looked at it for a minute before it occurred to them what it was.

"RUN!" she screamed as the cleaner came closer. Shuhei didn't need to be told twice. Holding Nanao close so he wouldn't drop her, he flash stepped as fast as he could. He didn't know how long it was before he came crashing out in the human world. Shuhei laid on the pavement, almost as fully drained as Nanao.

"Well well, this is interesting. As I understand it, the two of you were completely forbidden from coming on this trip!" said a voice. Both craned their necks to see Kisuke.

"What are you doing here!" Shuhei demanded.

"I came back early to pre-pair for the others arrival. I figured the two of you would try to come so I made some adjustments to the cameras that they couldn't see your two's spiritual pressure. I hope you never did anything too drastic in order to get here undetected." Kisuke said. They both gave him a look of pure murder. "Well then, we should head back to my shop. Tessai!" called Kisuke. Tessai came to his side and lifted Shuhei up onto his shoulder while Kisuke picked up Nanao.

-character change-

Ichigo met up with everyone as they pre-paired to leave for the land of the living. "Good luck. Remember, the second you exit the Dangai, it will be sealed until the threat is removed." Yamamoto called.

"Yah, just keep an eye on Shuhei!" Kensei said.

"Nanao as well!" Lisa and Shunsui said together. Yamamoto nodded with their requests and let them go. Shuneui's third seat turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked him.

"Oh, my Captain asked me to go get Lieutenant Hisagi." He said.

"No need, Lieutenant Hisagi is already gone." Yamamoto said.

-character change-

Shuhei woke up in just the white underclothes. He looked over to see Nanao was still asleep and then stood up. Shuhei dressed as quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb her. 'One of these day's, I'm going to punch that merchant for that.' Shuhei thought as he left the room. He moved along towards the front room when he heard voices float back.

"What's going on Kisuke, we want to know!" Shinji's voice said.

"Well I can't explain the situation yet, you see there are a few more in this party and they are asleep right now. I really hate repeating myself you know!" Kisuke said with a laugh.

"There shouldn't be anymore, we are everyone!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well there are, Head Captain Yamamoto sent them last night." Kisuke said.

"Who are they!" yelled Kensei. Shuhei's heart dropped, he was really in for it now.

"No one to worry about!" Kisuke said. Shuhei felt a hand fall on his arm and looked up to see Nanao. Taking her hand in his he moved into the shop. "And here they are!" Kisuke said. Shuhei could of burst out laughing at the look on Kensei's face. He knew he was in a shit load of trouble as Kensei, Lisa, and Shunsui as well as Sajin and Iba got to their feet.

"Send them back!" Kensei growled, grabbing Shuhei's arm in case he would try to make a run for it. Shuhei winced at the tight hold, trying to pull free.

"We cant. The senkimon was sealed after you all came through. Kisuke said. He pulled out his white fan to hide his face. Shuhei meanwhile looked at the ground, Kensei still having a tight grip on his arm. "Now since we're all stuck here, we might as well discuss the situation." Kisuke said with a grin. Kensei let go and everyone sat down. "Good, now we don't really know much, but we do know that they have already taken out Squad two's third seat without a problem. The enemy is a led by a rebel leader who started a rebellion in the rukongai district fifty years ago. Of course none of you would know about it as it was handled by squad one and hushed up." Kisuke said fast when the others went to interject. "He fled when the rebellion fell apart and went to the land of the living where he encountered a very powerful group. We don't know what their power is, but it is much stronger than we have yet to encounter." Kisuke said.

"Is that all you know?" Shinji asked.

"No, we received data that they are closing in for an attack. We don't know when yet, but from the increase in activity they will make a move, and very soon." Kisuke explained. The others nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, what do we do?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, not until they show themselves." Kisuke said with an evil grin.

**Alright, so I guess I'm not so nice to Shuhei and Nanao, but I thought that would be something that Kisuke would really do! XD I hope no one's too mad at me for it. This has been long overdue, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shuhei glanced uneasily at Kensei. In a few minutes he would really get it for disobeying. Nanao's hand was still cletched in his. Lisa, Shunsui, Kensei, and Sajin all started towards them. Nanao squeezed Shuhei's hand reassuringly. "Well?" asked Sajin. Shuhei looked taken back, was Kensei and Lisa not going to say anything? It looked like they were going to ignore them amd that was probably worse than them yelling.

"We just wanted to help." Shuhei said, he looked at the ground as he said it, knowing he was in huge trouble for what he did.

"Shuhei, Nanao, we left you behind for a reason." Shunsui said.

"Why! We can help!" Nanao said.

"Because it is too dangerous for you!" Sajin said.

"Are you saying you think we can't fight?" asked Shuhei.

"Shuhei, I have watched you fight, you hesitate every time. I realize how you use that to help you, but I don't think we can afford to have that happen for this enemy. Nanao, your combat abilities lay in kido, that won't be enough this time." said Soi Fon. Soi Fon, Byakuya, Toshiro, Jushiro, Izuru, Renji, Momo, Rangiku, and Rukia were now getting involved, this was humiliating. Shinji, Hiyori, Hachi, Lisa, Mashiro, Kensei, Love, Rose, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad watched in silence. Kisuke and Yoruichi left the room.

"If you used your Shikai, it probably wouldn't be so much of a big deal, but your too afraid to use even that! That's why we don't want you here." said Toshiro. Shuhei looked at the ground. There had to be something else, something he was missing. Yamamoto had more faith in him than this, he showed that when he choose Shuhei to defend one of the pillars. What changed.

"We're both lieuteanants, we can face anything that the rest of you can." Shuhei said.

"Nanao, Shuhei, neither of you are to leave the shop under any circumstances, am I clear?" Shunsui asked. Shuhei wanted to argue but it was clear he already lost. He grabbed Nanao's hand and both of them left. They were only in the room for a minute before the door opened and Shuhei turned, expecting to see Kensei or Sajin, but instead it was Shinji, Hiyori, Love, Rose, Hachi, and Mashiro.

"What do you want?" Shuhei asked.

"Shuhei, you know that Kensei see's you like his son, and Lisa see's you as her little sister Nanao, they'd never do anything to hurt you. They were trying to protect both of you." Shinji said. Shuhei sighed. He knew Shinji was right.

"What are we missing?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Hachi asked.

"You all know something, something that the rest of us don't." Shuhei said. Nanao nodded to show she had been thinking the same thing.

"We're not trying to hide anything, we just wanted to keep you two dumbasses from getting yourselves killed!" Hiyori yelled, but Shuhei noticed she didn't look at him as she said it.

"We were just looking out for your well being." Rose said. Suddenly Ichigo ran in.

"We got trouble, there is a mass hollow attack. Kisuke said we need to take care of it." Ichigo said.

"Got it, you two stay put. We'll continue this conversation later." Shinji said as they all left. Shuhei and Nanao watched them go, then left to the main shop.

"What do we do?" Nanao asked. Then they heard a scuffling outside of the shop.

"A small group of high-level hollows against twenty-seven Captain and Lieutenant level soul reapers. They don't even stand a chance." said the first voice. Nanao signaled Shuhei to go. He ripped open the door.

"Bakado one, sai!" shouted Nanao, paralyzing three men. Shuhei held his blade at the neck of the nearest one.

"Alright, who are you and what are you doing?" he asked the man. The man glared at him.

"I'm not telling you boy!" he shouted. Normally it wouldn't have bothered Shuhei, but after getting chewed out by the the Captains, he was livid.

"Tell me who you are and what you were doing!" Shuhei yelled. The man laughed.

"I don't think so." he said. Then four more burst in.

"What's taking so…" started one then he saw the two soul reapers. "I see, lets go." he said. Shuhei and Nanao exchanged a confused look.

"What do you mean? We're not letting you leave here!" Shuhei said. The man shock his head, but there was something familiar about him to Shuhei. He had white hair and brown eyes.

"I didn't expect you too. Boy's I have an idea, let's take these two soul reapers with us." he said. Instinctively Shuhei moved in front of Nanao. The one's that she had the kido on broke it.

"You're not touching us." Shuhei said. The man laughed again. Shuhei was trying to figure out what was so funny.

"What's your name boy?" he asked.

"Shuhei Hisagi." Shuhei said. The smile on the man's face faded. He looked Shuhei up and down.

"Come on boys, lets go." he said, turning to leave. Shuhei flashstepped behind him, but the man turned and grabbed his sword hand.

"Shuhei!" Nanao screamed. She was about to cast a kido.

"I wouldn't. If you did, you may accidentally hit your comrade." the man said. Then he twisted Shuhei's wrist, forcing him onto the ground. Shuhei tried to break free but the man's grip tightened. "I thought you died that day, I guess not." he said. Shuhei gave him a severely confused look.

"What are you talking about!" Shuhei shouted. The man shook his head.

"I didn't expect you to remember me, after all it's been a hundred years since we last met." he said. Shuhei tried to squirm free again, and Nanao was frozen, too afraid of hitting Shuhei as the other men looted the shop. "Maybe we should take you and your girlfriend." the man contemplated with a new smile. Then one of the men shouted. They turned to see Jinta and Ururu. Jinta had hit the man with a large bat. Then Kensei, Lisa, Kisuke, Sajin, Shunsui, Ichigo, and Yoruichi burst into the room. The man pulled Shuhei to his feet and used him like a shield.

"Let him go!" Kensei yelled.

"Sure!" the man said. He threw something onto the ground that made smoke spread everywhere, when it cleared the men were all gone and Shuhei was on the floor unconscious. The rest of the team came in and Kensei and Sajin were by Shuhei's side.

"What happened?" asked Soi Fon. Kensei pulled Shuhei into a sitting position and shock him carefully.

"We were played, and like idiots we fell for it. They wanted something in this shop." Kensei growled. Shuhei stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

"Are you alright?" Nanao asked Lisa. She nodded.

"We're fine Lisa, but I think he knew Shuhei somehow." said Nanao. Kensei's face looked scared for an instant, as did the other vizords.

"What do you mean?" asked Byakuya. Lisa gave Nanao a sharp look, one that meant to keep her mouth shut and she'd explain later.

"Like he knew about the Lieutenants, at least who some of the lieutenants are by what squad they serve, like they are well informed." she lied. They seemed to accept it.

"So now what Kisuke?" Ichigo asked. Kisuke sighed.

"They wanted something that was in my shop, they probabily used the hollows as a trap, now we just need to learn what they want. It could be a key to this whole thing." Kisuke said.

"_Shuhei!" Shuhei turned to see his three friends. One was a skinny boy with white hair, the second was a larger boy with dark hair, and the last was a skinny boy with red hair. "Come on, lets go!" said the one with white hair. Shuhei grinned and ran after his friends as they raced to their favorite placing area. It was a small clearing in the woods with a few trees scattered around. Suddenly a huge moster came out of no-where. It slashed the closest one, the boy with red hair. The boy died and disintegrated. Shuhei stood frozen staring at this monster. Someone let out a scream. He didn't know if it was him or one of the other two. 'If I don't run, then I'll end up like that, but I can't yell, and my legs won't move!' Shuhei thought. It tock a step closer and realizing they were going to die gave him the strength to do what he had to. _

"_Run! Run away or we're dead!" he yelled. That seemed to be good enough for his friends who started running. Shuhei ran too and looked down to see a stick. Picking it up he tock a stance against the creature. His friends turned to help. "Run!" he told them. They ran, and he never saw them again. He faced the monster, but it picked him up and was about to eat him when he was saved._

Shuhei jerked awake with a start. He was in the same room he woke up earlier, drenched in sweat, but he just realized why the man seemed so familiar. The boy from his childhood was the rebel leader, his friend was his enemy!

**What do you think? Please reveiw! I'd love to hear what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kisuke, Kensei, Lisa, Nanao, Shinji, Rose, Love, Mashiro, Hiyori, and Hachi sat in the small room. "I see." Nanao said looking at the ground. Suddenly Shuhei tore into the room. "You knew!" he yelled at Kisuke.

"You'll have to be a little more specific lieutenant, there is a lot of things that I know." Kisuke said with a smile.

"You knew that he was my friend!" Shuhei yelled. "Why didn't you tell me! I had the right to know! Maybe there's something I can do to save him and you would have killed him without any hesitation at all!" Shuhei yelled. Kisuke suddenly hit him with his cane, knocking the young lieutenant over. Then he stood up and put his cane on Shuhei's chest, keeping the lieutenant from moving.

"Don't get carried away Shuhei. You are a naive fool. There's nothing you can do! He had already betrayed the Soul Society and joined with the enemy. You know that no matter what happens now he will die! You are right in thinking I knew. I found out not to long ago and I informed the visoreds. We all agreed it was too risky for you and decided it was best not to get you involved. We also knew one of the people that you are closest to is Nanao, because you are the only two lieutenants who are close in age who are close to the visoreds. If they had somehow found that out, Nanao would be placed in danger. We thought about telling you but would you have believed me? When I realized you were coming I thought it would be best for you to find out on your own. Then maybe you'd understand how serious this will get. The man is no longer the kid you remember; he is the enemy now and will kill you, so unless you can kill them without any hesitation you may as well not leave my shop. You said that you had a right to know but you're dead wrong on that one as well. Just because you grew up with him doesn't mean a thing. It won't mean anything to him and it doesn't mean anything to us. Don't think that he won't hesitate to kill you when it's clear that the two of you are on opposite sides." Kisuke said. Shuhei laid on the ground, turning beat red in the face. He was embarrassed for his behavior, he was upset that everything that Kisuke had said was true, and he was angry about being scolded like that in front of everyone. Kisuke seemed to think that was enough and pulled back his cane. No one said anything as Shuhei pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I see, I'm sorry, I was just angry at finding out, I shouldn't have reacted like that." said Shuhei. His face went to the blank expression he usually wore to hide his emotions. He was still angry and upset, but he did what he had to do to hold onto the little bit of pride he had left. Kesnei shock his head. He thought about saying something at first but after that lecture he got from Kisuke, he felt the kid had been yelled at enough. Shuhei continued to stare at the ground. "So what are you planning?" he asked Kisuke. Kisuke smiled to show that he wasn't about to yell at Shuhei again.

"We were planning on discussing that, but there's not much we can do until we can locate them. Yoruichi and SoiFon are out there searching for them but it doesn't seem like they've had that much luck yet." Shuhei opened his mouth to ask if he could help but he remembered everything that Kisuke said and he knew Kensei wouldn't permit it so he fell silent once again.

"What is your plan?" Kensei asked. Shuhei looked at him in surprise. "Now that you know all of this you must have already decided on something to do. I want to know what it is." Kensei said. Shuhei looked back at the ground. He remembered his friend using him as a shield and wanting to kidnap him after he learned of his identity. Kisuke was right, once Shuhei made it clear they were on opposite sides, he would kill Shuhei, and he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

"I want to be the one to arrest him." Shuhei said. Kensei looked down.

"That's not going to happen kid. I told you you're not getting involved." Kensei said.

"Why not! I want to help!" Shuhei said. Kensei sighed, he was starting to sound like a child.

"I don't see the problem if you stay nearby Captain Muguruma." Teased Kisuke.

"Don't encourage him!" Kensei yelled. Shuhei looked at Nanao and he could tell she had already decided that they should have never left the Soul Society. Shuhei sighed, he was fighting a losing battle. "So, what is his name?" Kensei asked.

"Akane." Shuhei said. Kensei nodded.

"Thanks Shuhei. That does help." Kensei said. Shuhei didn't know what to say now. He remembered all the good times him and Akane had, so how could he do this? He was determined to go out there and find out. Shuhei stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Good night lieutenant!" called Kisuke. Shuhei ignored him. Once he was gone Kisuke turned to Kensei and the others. "You know where he's going right?" he asked. Kensei stood up.

"Let's go Shinji." He said. Shinji nodded and stood up.

"Don't let him know your following him unless he needs your help." Kisuke said. They nodded and left. Nanao looked at the ground, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Shuhei was a good person. He never asked for this, so why did life treat him so badly. Why do all of his enemies have to be people that he cares about!

-character change-

Shuhei creped along the road, trying to hide in the shadows. He didn't know where to start looking, but he did know that he had to find Akane. Suddenly he was hit with a familiar spiritual pressure. It was Kensei's and Shinji's! They were following him! Shuhei sighed as he moved along. Of course they would have figured out what he was up to! Then someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned expecting to see Kensei but gasped when he saw Akane instead. Shuhei pulled free and stood facing the man. "Akane." He said.

"Oh, so you do remember me! I'm flattered, _lieutenant_!" he said. Shuhei glared at him, he could the underlying tone when Akane said Lieutenant. "Then again, maybe not so much when I remember that it's coming from a traitor." Akane said.

"I didn't betray our friends." Shuhei said.

"Really! You joined the Court Guard Squads. They never lifted a figure to help us, even when Bako died!" Akane said. Shuhei thought back to the other friend that survived that day, the friend that he also never saw again. "The soul reapers where there when an out brake happened in our old home, the home you left. People got angry and just started attacking others. The Soul Reapers did nothing but watch as people were slaughtered, including Bako. I realized they never cared about us, so I led a group to over through this cruel rule so one day the people who live in the Rukongai would be treated equally! Yet they thwarted my plans! I had to flee the soul society all together when I found a group of souls that lived in the dangai. They had unique abilities and we agreed that together we could defeat the soul society!" Akane said. Shuhei looked at the ground. Kisuke was right.

"I can't allow that to happen!" Shuhei said. Akane smiled.

"Really, then maybe you should come with us and see all the damage for yourself. Don't worry, we'll save your death for last so you can see the new world come. It's the punishment for betraying us!" Akane said.

"Like I said, I never betrayed anyone!" Shuhei said. Then he noticed they weren't alone. Not only was Kensei and Shinji in the shadows but he could sense Akane's men hiding in the shadows too. Now it was only a matter of who would act first. Shuhei grabbed the hilt of Kazeshini, after all acting is faster than reacting.

**What do you think! Don't worry, I don't intend to end this just yet! I hope you all like it! Review and tell me what you think!.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shuhei stood holding onto the hilt of Kazeshini. Akane shock his head and sighed. Nine people came out of the shadows and stood next to him. "Can you take us all on little Shuhei?" he asked. Shuhei looked at the ground.

"No." he said, yet he drew his sword. "But that doesn't matter! If I'm going to die here than I will take as many of you down as I have too!" he said. Akane smiled, then that smile vanished as Shinji and Kensei appeared next to Shuhei.

"Your not going to die here kid, cause we're going to take you back to the Urahara shop so I can kill you myself for disobeying orders!" Kensei growled.

"I recognize you, your that soul reaper that rescued us when we were little, you're the reason Shuhei joined the soul reapers!"Akane shouted. Kensei said nothing. Then he turned to Shuhei.

"The others are on their way." He said. Shuhei was stunned at first, then he sensed out and sure enough he could feel the others coming. They weren't far away, then he realized that Shinji had sent for them by raising his spiritual pressure.

"I see, boys, kill whoever you want, but I have a few regulations. Shuhei is to be captured unharmed. The pretty girl with the glasses and black hair too if possible. No one is to touch Kensei Muguruma, he's mine to kill." Akane said.

"Yah, we'll get to that, but first I want to know something." Shinji said. Akane raised an eyebrow. "What were you trying to take from the Urahara shop?" asked Shinji. Akane grinned.

"Oh that! We don't need it anymore, but we were looking for anything that could help us open the senkimon. Fortunately for us we have found a way to open it from inside the dangai so we no longer have a use for Kisuke's shop." Akane said. Shinji nodded.

"I see, so what your telling us is that unless we defeat you now, you will invade the Soul Society and destroy the Seireitei." said Shinji. Akane nodded. "Then we'll defeat you now." said Shinji. Shunsui, Lisa, Nanao, Ichigo, Uryu, Byakuya, Rukia, Iba, Sajin, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rose, Love, Mashiro, Rangiku, Momo, Toshiro, and Yoruichi arrived.

"Sorry for the weight, the others got held up." Ichigo said.

"I see, you were killing time, now that eveyone's here we can begin the real fight." said Akane.

"Just shut up already and fight!" Shuhei said in an irritated voice, it was time to end this.

The groups dispersed.

Uryu and Ichigo turned to face a skinny man with purple hair. He held a strange staff what appeared to be a pick fork on the end. "And just who might you be?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Jurou." he said.

"Well I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Uryu Ishida, nice to meet ya! Now we're going to kick your ass!" Ichigo said. Uryu sighed and formed his bow while Ichigo drew Zangetsu.

"I see, your powers are quite different. You will have a hard time going up against my Hibiki." He said. They both stared at the strange staff for a second. Then Ichigo charged. 1

"Ichigo wait!" Uryu yelled but Ichigo kept going. He was almost at Jurou when he hit his staff onto the ground. Uryu never saw an attack, but he heard it. It blew Ichigo over, and when he stood up, there was blood pouring out of his ears. 'What just happened?' Ichigo thought. "I knew you shouldn't have attacked yet! It's a sonic attack; he uses sound as a weapon!" Uryu yelled. Ichigo nodded.

"So, how do we beat him?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, give me a minute and…" started Uryu.

"BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu!" said Ichigo, his blade turned into a smaller black blade and his outfit changed too. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo sent the blast at Jurou, cutting off Uryu. Jurou dodged the attack and sent one back. Ichigo got tossed aside. Uryu fired at the enemy. His arrows got threw, but Jurou moved at the last moment so they couldn't hit him. 'Lets see, there has to be a way to stop his sonic blasts. Maybe if we find a way to absorb the sound it can't hurt us, but how!' Uryu thought. Ichigo got back onto his feet. His ears were ringing, he didn't know how much more he could take. "Lets try this again, Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled. The attack got close to Jurou, but it missed him by mear inches.

"You're getting disorientated." Jurou said.

"Ichigo!" yelled Uryu. He shot at Jurou again, but this time Jurou didn't move. He hit the ground with his staff and Uryu's arrows disintegrated. 'N…No way! He's using the sonic blasts to disrupt the bonds in the reshi in my arrows, they won't work!' Uryu realized. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He had to think. "I didn't want to have to resort to this!" Uryu said drawing a seele schnider. He used Hyorenkyaku to get behind the man when he went to cut him from behind. The man moved out of the way, and used his attack again. Uryu barley dodged it. "Your attack missed." He said.

"Are you so sure?" the man asked. Uryu turned to see it had hit Ichigo full on. Ichigo fell to the ground.

"ICHIGO!" Uryu used his hyenkyaku to move in front of Ichigo. He stood there with his seele schnider. 'I don't know what to do, but I have to protect him.' He thought.

Momo Hinamori stood in front of an average built man with black hair. "So who are you?" she asked.

"I am called Tarou." he said.

"I am Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of squad five." She said. He smiled.

"It'll be a pleasure to kill a lieutenant!" he said. Then he held up his yari. "This is my weapon, Hikari." 2 He said. Momo looked at it. It was a long spear with a blade on the end. Then she drew Tobiume.

"Snap Tobiume!" she said, using her shikai. It morfed to have three spikes come off the end. She swung it and a fire ball formed, then shot at Tarou. He blocked the attack with his yari, and was completely unharmed.

"Not bad." He said. Momo leaped back, then held out an arm.

"Oh ye Lord, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier. Hado number thirty-one, Shakkaho red flame cannon!" she yelled. The red ball flew at Tarou. He dodged it only to find Momo behind him. "Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens hado number seventy-three Soren Sokhatsui!" she said. This one he didn't escape from. It was powerful enough to send him flying. He barly stood up when she sent a fireball at him from Tobiume.

"My turn." He said. Momo froze, he was toying with her! He suddenly was surrounded by a bright light. Momo couldn't see, and never saw the blade until it stabbed through her shoulder. Shouting out in pain, she flashstepped away. Something cought her eye as she moved and she turned to see a series of blades made of light were flying at her. She tried to block them, but the one still cut her arm. Then another bright light enveloped her. She felt the blade run through her body and she fell down.

"MOMO!" screamed Toshiro. "Bakudo number seventy-three Tozansho." Toshiro yelled and a large inverted pyramid formed around Momo to shield her.

Toshiro and Rangiku tuned to face their opponent. "We need to finish this quickly Rangiku, so we can go help Momo." Toshiro said. Rangiku nodded.

"A polite person would have asked my name by now little boy, but I shall tell you anyway. I am Masaru, this is my weapon Iwao!" 3 he said holding up the Hachiwara. I looked like a sword with a small spike on the bottom near the hilt.

"I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten and this is my lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Now Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorimaru!" Toshiro yelled. He swung his blade and a dragon of snow and ice flew out, headed to Masaru. He smiled and swung his blade up. When he did, so did the earth, creating a barrier that Hyorimaru exploded harmlessly on. Toshiro gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Growl, Hainako!" Rangiku's blade turned into dust. She swung the hilt so it went behind the stone barrier and then swung her hilt again. The ash cut Masaru and he shouted out in frustration. Then he swung his blade at Rangiku and a pillar of earth rose up to hit her. Toshiro sent another dragon of ice and it deflected the attack so it wouldn't hurt her.

"I can see that we're wasting time. BANKAI!" Toshiro yelled. He was surrounded by the ice dragon as him and Hyorimaru merged and he received the power Hyorimaru possessed, with three ice flowers above his head. "Daiguren Hyorimaru!" he said. Then he flew at the man, and slashed. Masaru barely managed to get a defense up, but the earth cracked as it turned to ice from the attack. Then Rangiku swung the hilt of her sword again and ash flew Masaru. Toshiro turned for another attack, as he swooped one of the flowers shattered. 'Damn!' he thought. He swung his sword at Masaru, and cut his side. The wound immediately froze, but Masaru attacked. Toshiro was ready to block himself, but the attack never came towards his body. To late did he see that Masaru destroyed the two remaining flowers. Toshiro's bankai fell apart. 'Damn it!' Toshiro thought. He fell to the ground.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled. Masaru laughed.

"Your still a child, blind by your anger and fear." He said. He tried to bring his blade down on Toshiro, but Rangiku jumped into the way. Toshiro's eyes got wide as he saw his lieutenant cut down.

"RANGIKU!" he yelled.

Love faced a large stocky muscular man. "Well well well, I can't wait to cut you down." He said. Love drew his zanpakuto.

"My name is Love Aikawa, and who might you be?" he asked.

"Me? Just call me your doom, but if you insist on a name, they call me Kaede." He said. Love nodded as Kaede brought out a kyoketsu-shoge. It was a small blade connected to an iron hoop at the end of a long string. "And this is Kaito, you'll want to keep your eye on him." 4 said the man with a sadistic laugh. Then he swung the iron hoop and air burst out in a circle, forcing Love back. 'This one's strong.' Love thought, but then again, he was strong too!

"Crush down, Tengumaru!" he said. The Kanabo, or large club-like bat formed in his hand. Then he swung the weapon and fire burst from the end. Kaede laughed again.

"This may just be fun!" he said. He swung the blade of his weapon and water gushed out, putting out the flames from Love's shikai. Love started at him in surprise. Water and air, one hurts the fire and one can help. This may just be fun. The two clashed weapons and water and fire burst in every direction. Kaede laughed again. "This is the kind of fight I've been looking for." he said. Love then stepped back.

"Hifuki no Koduchi." He mumbled. He swung his weapon and brought it down hard. A large fire explosion went everywhere. Love panted as the flames died down, then stared in shock as he saw Kaede standing there, surrounded by a ball of water. The water fell to the ground.

"Impressive, too bad it had no effect." he said. Then he slashed at Love. Love got hit with a wall of water that knocked him back, then the blade itself connected to him. Love bit back a shout of pain, and retaliated with hitting Kaede hard with his weapon. Kaede stumbled back a few steps, then tock a stance once more and charged. This time with a wind attack. The wind forced Love off his feet and onto his back, then the iron hoop was swung down and hit him in the face hard. Love decided to use his hollow mask. He formed it on his face, but them Kaede was by his side and hit the mask with the blade, forcing it to shatter. "Too late for a trump card." He said, then he kicked Love hard into a wall. The building behind him smashed. "Love Aikawa, this is where you die." He said. He tossed his blade hard, and it embedded itself in Love's chest. Love spit out blood before he fell over. "Your not dead yet." complained Kaede.

Byakuya stood with Rukia by his side. They faced a strange man holding a sakaboto, or reverse blade. "And who might you be?" the man asked.

"That is none of your business." Byakuya said in a calm voice.

"I see, I guess you have a right to know the name of the man who is about to take your life though. My name is Itsuki." He said in a formal manner. He held up the sakaboto. "This is Kasumi." 5 he added. Byakuya drew his sword and held it in front of him.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." He said. His blade broke apart in a thousand tiny blades. They reflected the moon light and looked like a large number of cherry blossoms falling from the sky. Rukia watched in silence as did Itsuki.

"Quite a beautiful weapon you have there, the thousand cherry blossoms. But you see, I also have a powerful blade." he said. Suddenly a light fog seemed to roll in and Itsuki was lost to them.

"Brother…" started Rukia.

"Quiet Rukia." Byakuya scolded, trying to locate the enemy. Then he heard a sound off to the left. "Bakudo number sixty-one Rikujokoro." Byakuya said. Six beams of light struck a dim outline of a figure in it's midsection, then Byakuya's blades all attacked there at once.

"Nice attempt." Came a voice to the right. Byakuya turned to see the man directly behind Rukia. She noticed too and turned, swinging her sword. He jumped back so he'd be out of it's reach.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" she yelled turning her blade in a semi-circle. A long white ribbon grew and the blade bleached white.

"That too is a lovely blade. You two must be related." The man mused. Rukia started to stab the ground and ice partials started to raise up.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!' she yelled. A large wave of ice and snow washed into Itsuki. It forced him back, and then Byakuya attacked with his senbonzakura. Itsuki got a large number of cuts, then he disappeared into the mist again. "Now what brother?" Rukia asked. Suddenly the mist hardened around her. She couldn't breathe or move. She managed to get out a struggled gasp and Byakuya realized something was wrong. He reached toward Rukia to find something stopping him. The mist had somehow solidified. He closed his eyes and attacked the mist, concentrating hard so he wouldn't hurt Rukia. Rukia gasped in air as she was freed. Byakuya gathered his sword together, then dropped it into the ground.

"Bankai!" he said. It melted into the street and a large number of giant swords rose up behind him. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said. The blades attacked the entire mist, sparing only enough to make a small shield to protect Rukia. Suddenly Itsuki appeared beside Rukia. Before he could attack her, Byakuya moved in the way and he stabbed Byakuya instead.

"BROTHER!" Rukia screamed as he went down. Then she turned her furry on the man. "SODE NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO!" she screamed. A large white circle came around the entire mist. Rukia flashstepped away with Byakuya as a white light shot up into the sky and solidified into a column of ice, then it shattered to the ground. Itsuki stood on the other side, having not been frozen in her attack.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood facing a young man. "So, your my next opponents." The man said in a board voice.

"You got that right!" said Ikkaku with a grin. He sighed.

"Let's get this over with then." He said.

"Very well! I am Ikkaku Madarame, the third seat of squad eleven and I'm going to kick your ass!" Ikkaku yelled.

"And I am Yumichika Ayesagawa, unfortunately I can't say it's a pleasure to meet such an ugly man as yourself." Yumichika said. The man grinned.

"Introductions huh! Very well, I am Daisuke. This is my weapon Amaya!" 6 he said holding up a Chigiriki. It was a weapon that has a bamboo pole with a chain and a large spiked weight at the end. He swung the chain around and what seemed like rain was coming off of the weight. As the rain flew it created a dome around them. As the dome formed it got dark, and soon it was as dark as night, yet it was raining. "I will for warn you, this rain seals any spiritual pressure that does not belong to the wielder. You two are completely helpless. Just give up." The man said.

"Give up? I would die before I surrender!" Ikkaku said.

"Especially to such an ugly being like you." Yumichika added. Daisuke sighed. He swung the chain and the end collided into Yumichika, who had barely got his sword up in time to defend himself. "That was close." Yumichika said. Then he looked up with a smile. "It's lucky it's not so dark that I can't see because then I might just be in trouble." Yumichika said. Ikkaku then charged the man. He came up and slashed Daisuke across the chest, but Daisuke pulled back fast enough that it only scratched him.

"Watch well narcissistic soul reaper." said Daisuke. He lunged forward and swung the chain. Yumichika didn't see it as it blended into the night. Then it hit him in the head, hard. Yumichika immeditaly blacked out and the dome faded. Ikkaku saw his friend fall.

"You bastard!" he yelled, charging at Daisuke.

Rose and Shinji stood facing their opponent. "And who might you be?" asked Rose in a board voice.

"I am called Arate, and this is Orochi." 7 he said holding up a hachiwara. It was like a blade with a small spike off the bottom. He then swung it over his head and the earth formed a large snake. It charged at Shinji and Rose.

"Well?" asked Rose as they jumped out of the way.

"I guess it can't be helped. Collapse, Sakanade." Shinji said. A soft pink fog went toward Arate. Everything seemed to disorient itself.

"Play, Kinshara." Rose said, and it turned into a gold whip. He whipped it at the snake and the end attached itself. He pulled the string like a guitar and it glowed, then a shock wave traveled to the snake and it exploded. Then another snake appeared and swallowed Roses arm with the whip. Shinji charged at the man. Arate didn't see where Shinji was coming from so he forced a snake to rise up and wrap around him as a shield. Rose pulled his arm but he couldn't get free. Shinji moved over to kill the snake but one grabbed him from behind. 'How are his attacks so accurate is my sakasama no sekai 8?' Shinji wondered. Then he saw the man had never breathed in the fog!

"You fail." the man said. Before either could move the first snake slammed Rose into the ground. Rose shouted out before he had been knocked unconscious. Shinji slashed the snake that held him to get to his friend. 'Now what?' he wondered. Suddenly Yoruichi kicked Arate away.

"Come on, help me gather the others before they die!" she shouted.

Sajin and Iba stood facing their next opponent. "What's up? The names Tetsuzeamon Iba, Lieutenant of squad seven." Iba said.

"And I am Sajin Komamura, Captain of the seventh squad. Who are you?" Sajin asked.

"The names Osamu." He said with a smile, then held up an ono. It was a battle axe. "And this is Ayumu." 9 he said. Sajin nodded.

"After taking account of the damage around us, I am not going to take a chance. BANKAI!" he shouted. A giant samurai appeared behind him. "Kokujo tengen myo-o!" he said. Sajin swung his sword and the samurai did too, but it passed through Ayumu's body. "What!" Sajin said in surprise. Ayumu appeared next to him.

"That was dangerous." He said. Sajin swung again, and again it passed through his body. "Have you not figured it out yet Sajin? Those are illusions, visions I have chosen for you to see." He said. Sajin turned to where the voice was to see Iba. He froze.

"What's wrong Captain?" Iba asked.

"Nothing, where could he have gone?" Sajin said. Iba raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Sajin attacked him, and the blade passed through Iba. So if that was an illusion, where is his lieutenant.

"CAPTAIN!" Iba's voice yelled. Sajin turned to see Iba standing in front of a body that looked like his.

"Tetsuzeamon get out of there!" Sajin yelled. Iba turned to see his captain and that turn alone saved his life as the illusion broke and Ayumu attacked, just missing the lieutenant. "Move now!" Sajin said. Iba obeyed and Sajin and the samurai brought their zanpakuto's down on Ayumu where he stood. Ayumu moved and it left a deep crater in the ground, then Ayumu turned and cut down Iba. "Tetsuzeamon!" Sajin yelled, fearing the worst. He flashstepped in and punched Ayumu, sending him flying. Ayumu landed harmlessly on a nearby building.

Shunsui, Lisa, and Nanao stood facing their opponent. It was a young blonde man. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aoi. This is my blade Kagami." 10 he said holding up a katana. 'Mirror' Shunsui thought.

"Nanao, go find Yoruichi." Shunsui said.

"But Captain I…" she started.

"Please Nanao." Said Lisa. Nanao nodded and flashstepped away.

"That wasn't very smart, I couldn't use my power with her around, I was ordered not to touch her, yet you send her away." He said with a smile.

"I'd rather not hurt to many children when it's unnecessary." Shunsui said. The man nodded.

"Very well." He said. Lisa charged at Aoi, drawing her zanpakuto.

"Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" she yelled. A spear with a weighted ball on the end formed and she smashed the ball down. Aoi blocked the attack with his katana, and it ricochet off, sending Lisa flying. Shunsui caught her before she hit the ground.

"I was worried about that. I can't use my Shikai then. That's no fun." said Shunsui. He put Lisa on the ground. Lisa looked at him with large eyes.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know." Shunsui said. He drew his sword.

"I thought you said you can't use it!" she said.

"Yah, but we're never gonna get anywhere if we don't try something. Flower wind rage and flower god roar!" he said as he split the two apart and crossed them. "Heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer, Katen Kyukotsu!" he said. Then he turned to Aoi with a smile. "Do you like games?" he asked. Aoi gave him an odd look. "Here's how the game works. Its called Irooni. It is a color game since your in all blue I'll call the color blue. The one with the most of that color gets the most damage." He said. Aoi nodded.

"Very well, we'll try this game of yours." He said.

"NO!" Lisa yelled but it was too late. The two clashed, the blade rebounded the attack, and it seemed to go in slow motion to Lisa as she watched Shunsui fall. Shunsui was already unconscious and she could see the wounds were fatal if he didn't get to help fast. She flashstepped over and Aoi went to cut her down, but Yoruichi kicked him back long enough to pull both of them away.

Mashiro, Shuhei, and Kensei stood facing Akane. "Well now, your all that's left. Too bad for your friends, I think they might have bit off more than they can chew this time." Akane said.

"No, they'll be fine!" said Shuhei. Akane pulled out a metal bow staff.

"Did you know what is so unique about us? We each have a unique ability that we use a single weapon to harness that power. For example mine is called Nariko, meaning thunder. I have used that to harness the power of lightning, and I can concentrate that threw my bo staff. It's different than a soul reapers Shikai as it doesn't need to be released and it's power is only limited by our imagination. As long as we can think of something that has to do with our power we can utilize it. Do you want to see and example?" he asked. He learched forward and hit Mashiro hard, the staff glowed with lightning and Mashiro's eye's grew large before she fell over. Kensei turned to catch her.

"MASHIRO!" Shuhei shouted. He went to run over to see her but Akane blocked him with the staff.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you." He said. Kensei laid Mashiro down and turned to face Akane.

"Don't even think about touching the kid." He growled. Akane hit Shuhei with the staff, and Shuhei blacked out. Akane grabbed Shuhei before he fell.

"Not to worry, I won't kill him until we're in the soul society, and I've killed the rest of you so he can watch. Let's go!" he yelled, him and his men retreated. Kensei hit the ground hard, the pavement cracked.

"Why can't I protect anyone!" he screamed.

**Well one more chapter down, this one was fun to write. I got these off the internet, so there is no telling how accurate they are, but these should help understand the story a little better**

**Hibiki- I'm not quite sure but I got off the internet that it means sound**

**Hikari- not sure but I read It means light**

**Iwao- I think it said stone man**

**Kaito- I think the internet said something about ocean and fly so I combined them**

**Kasumi- mist**

**Amaya- I think it is night rain**

**Orochi- big snake**

**sakasama no sekai- shinji's inverted world**

**Ayumu- walk and dream or vision**

**Kagami- mirror**

**Nariko- thunder**

**Please review to tell me what you think and what I can do to make it better! By the way, none of the characters that I made be defeated is not because I don't like them, if that was the case Mayuri would have been there and be pumbled, but I thought that some of them being taken out would make the fights a little more difficult. **


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone sat in the back room of the Urahara shop. Shunsui, Ichigo, Byakuya, Iba, Yumichika, Rose, Love, Mashiro, Rangiku, and Momo laid out unconscious, all bandaged and under Orihime and Hachi's shields. "Don't worry, we'll be able to save them, but it will take a while." Hachi said.

"Yah, they'll be as good as new soon." Orihime said with a forced smile. No one felt like talking, but they knew they had too. They had to discuss the events that happened and figure out what to do.

"Let's assess the situation. Captains Kuchiki and Kyoraku as well as lieutenants Hinamori, Iba, and Matsumoto with Yumichika, Rose, Love, Mashiro, and Ichigo are injured and Shuhei was kidnapped." Kisuke said.

"You don't need to remind us Urahara." Kensei growled. He looked around the room to see everyone looking sadly at their friends. This was a hard mortal blow. Kensei stood up. "Kisuke, they mentioned they lived in the Dangai, is there any way we can track them?" asked Kensei in a desperate voice. Kisuke looked down, his hat shadowing his face.

"Quite possibly yes. You see, I found what they were truly after in my shop." Kisuke said. Everyone looked at him expectedly.

-character change-

Shuhei pushed himself up off the floor. 'Where am I?' he thought. He could taste metal in his mouth and his whole body felt numb. He managed to sit up and look around. It was pitch black and there was no way to see where he was. Then he remembered seeing Mashiro fall and getting stuck with Akane's lighting! Shuhei tried to get to his feet and fell down. "You need to calm down Shuhei, your two weak to do anything right now." Taunted a voice.

"Akane!" Shuhei growled. A door opened and light flooded in. Shuhei could see he was in what looked to be a decent sized bedroom.

"What do you think? Better prison cell than most if I do say so myself." Akane boosted.

"What do you want?" Shuhei asked. Akane smirked.

"I told you Shuhei, you're going to see us take over the Soul Society, and then we'll kill you." Akane said. Shuhei managed to stand up. He went to grab Kazeshini only to find that his katana was gone.

"We move it into the hall, that way you can't use it to break out." Akane said.

"H…how are the others?" Shuhei asked.

"Hmm… let's see, There was a boy with spikey orange hair, a small black haired girl, some guy with spiked black hair and sunglasses, some noble man with black those white ceremonial things in his hair, some boy with weird feathers on his face, a blonde man with a whip, some lieutenant with sunglasses and an attitude, a captain with a pink coat, a blonde woman with a pink scarf, and the green haired girl. They all were killed." said Akane. 'No!' Shuhei thought in horror.

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" Shuhei yelled.

"They're as good as dead! They had no chance of getting to any squad four members, unless you guys have a few people who excel in kido than they're long gone." Akane said. Shuhei started to panic, than a thought hit him, 'Orihime, Hachi! They may be able to save them!" Shuhei thought with a sigh of relief. "Even then though, they won't get up quick enough to stop us! We are almost threw to the other side of the Dangai to the Soul Society." Akane said. Shuhei glared at him.

"You'll never succeed." Shuhei said.

"Let me guess, you're going to stop me." Akane said.

"Maybe not, but you'll have to fight the Head Captain and Captain Unohana and between you and me, I think I'd rather fight Captain Zaraki than be on the wrong side of either of them." Shuhei said. Akane scoffed at him.

"Ah yes, the Head Captain and the doctor lady. Do you really expect me to be afraid of them?" he asked. Shuhei shrugged.

"That's up to you, but Captain Unohana does understand how the body works and it's week points. Don't mistake the fact that just because she can save lives that she can't take a life that easily." Shuhei said with a small laugh.

"You never change do you?" Akane asked. He stared venomously at his old friend. Shuhei sighed.

"I'm not the one who changed Akane." He said. Akane glared again, then left the room. 'Ichigo, Momo, Love, Byakuya, Yumichika, Rose, Iba, Shunsui, Rangiku, and Mashiro, how can they have been taken down so easily?' Shuhei wondered. He looked up at the celling. 'You guy's better recover fast!' Shuhei thought in desperation.

-character change-

Yamamoto paced the length of his office. The remaining officers stood around him. Sasakibe, Marechiyo, Retsu, Isane, Mayuri, and Nemu all stood quietly awaiting his orders. "It looks like the defense of the Seiritei will rest on our shoulders." Yamamoto said. Marechiyo and Isane were stunned. "I want you to each mobilize your strongest seated officers so they may be ready." Yamaoto said.

"How do you know this enemy is coming here?" Marechiyo asked.

"Because of what they had attempted to steal from Kisuke Urahara." Yamamoto said.

"What was that?" Isane asked.

-character change-

"It's called at 'war gate' it opens a permanent portal from the dangai to the Soul society. That alone is bad enough, but it wouldn't just open into the Soul society. You see, Hueco Mundoe is directly in the middle of the Soul Society and the World of the Living. This gate would stretch threw the Menos forest, unleashing an unlimited number of hollows into the Soul Society. Doing that, it would enable the enemy to use the hollows as a distraction to sneek up on the soul reapers and kill our officers while they are handling the hollows." Kisuke said.

"Why the hell would you have invented something like that anyhow!" Rukia screamed.

"It was a prototype, I never meant for it to actually be used." Kisuke said calmly. Uryu sighed.

"So how can you use it to track where these guys are hiding?" Uryu asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You see the only reason they didn't take it from my store is because they have designed one of their own! Because Aizen had destroyed the cleaner, they have nothing to fear anymore in the Dangai! They also have unlimited time to set up their gate, but they didn't count on one thing. For their plan to work, there is only one place in the Dangai they can set it up." said Kisuke.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked.

"You see, the only way they can open the gate to the hollows can get in is on the very edge of Hueco Mundoe. That is where they'll be." Kisuke said. Kensei stood up.

"Then what are we waiting for!" he yelled. He looked around to see the others. "Are we going to go or not?" he asked. Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Izuru, Renji, Sajin, Nanao, Lisa, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Uryu, Chad, Ukitake, Rukia, Tessai, Ukitake, Shinji, and Hiyori sand up. Yachiru flung herself onto Kenpachi's sholder.

"Of course we're going!" Yoruichi said.

**Sorry for taking so long. I will update as soon as I can but on the 26 of June I will leave for a while. I won't be back for a few months so I won't be able to work on any of my stories, but I'll try to get a little bit of it going before I leave! **


	8. Chapter 8

Shuhei studdied the movements of the enemies threw the small window in his room. 'There has to be a way to escape, but how? I can try and use kido to break threw the wall, but then i'm up against all of them compleatly alone. I wouldn't stand a chance. I need to find an escape plan that is much more subtle. Lets see...' but as much as Shuhei thought, he had no ideas that would help any. He looked up at the cealing. The others got hurt, and it's all my fult becasue i choose not to listen to them. I can't beleive how much of an idiot i am. I should have just stayed in my room.' Shuhei thought in frustration. Then he clenched a fist. 'No, that kind of thinking wont help anyone now! I need a plan. I need to do something that'll help them!' he thought. Turning to the door Shuhei tock a deep breath. 'I need to slow down whatever plan they have!' he decided. Then he put a hand on the door. "Hado number thirty one...Shakkaho!" the door gave and turned into splinters. Shuhei could see Kazeshini and leaped for it. Sure enough alarms went off as he did.

"Reap Kazeshini!" he said. Jurou and Kaede made it to him first. They both pulled back their wepons and swung them, sending a wave of water and sound at Shuhei from each side. Shuhei spun both blades off, blocking the attackes, then jumping over Kaede he ran down the hall. Masaru came slidding around the corner. Shuhei caught his by surprise, kicking him in the head an moving swiftly on. He had to find Akane. Skidding down a new hall Aoi appeaared. Shuhei spun his weapons at the man. he used his katana and the attack turned back on Shuhei. Shuhei saw a wndow and pulled the bade so it crashed threw the window and he leaped out after it, landing on the ground outside. He made it out, now he just had to find Akane. Suddenly someone restrained him from behind. Shuhei dropped Kazeshini and turned his head.

"That was just stupid Shuhei. What do you think you were trying to do?" Akane asked. Shuhei sighed. He knew it had been hopeless but he was hoping to stall them longer. He would have to try and distract them with words for a while, try and prevent them from being able to carry out their plan.

"I guess i wasn't. I didn't have a plan except to escape." Shuhei said.

"That was poorly exicuted, if you ask me it seemed like a suicide attempt." he said.

"What if it was? Your gonna kill me anyway. May as well try. I have nothing left to loose anyway right? I mean i could sit back and live a few minutes longer or i could try and fight for my life. Most likley this will end with my death, so why not use whats left of it to try and kill you?" Shuhei asked.

"Did you really think you could take me on? Really Shuhei?" he asked. Shuhei smirked.

"Of course. I'm a lieutenant aren't I?" Shuhei said. Akane snarled and punched Shuhei in the head. All the others choose that time to arrive an watch this new development. Shuhei spit out a mouthful of blood.

"I mean hey if i don't try then i'm not worthy of my badge." he said.

"Your worthy of it, only traitors serve the soul society. Wasn't it your Captain that was one of the three who betrayed the soul society? The man who you loyaly served and admired?" Akane asked. Shuhei felt a wave of pain, loss, and shame fall over him.

"Yes, and it was my blade that ran him threw to end him." Shuhei added. He knew that may make the situation only worse, but he had nothing else to say. Akane glared at him.

"You can't even be loyal to your Captain? Now that's pathetic. You could have at least tryed to be loyal to someone in your life." said Akane.

"I am. To my friends. Nanao, Rangiku, Izuru, Renji, Momo, Iba, Captain Komamura, Captain Muguruma...they are everything to me. You won't be able to touch any of them if i can help it." Shuhei said defiently.

"So you say, but once we break threw to the Soul Society then we will destroy their home while they are away. Then we will finish off the officers. Their's no way you'll be able to stop us once we break threw!" he said with a grin.

"Then i'll have to stop you here." Shuhei kicked Akane hard and his grip slacked. Shuhei slammed his head back into Akane's face and tock a step back. The others were ready to move in on him. Shuhei looked at each one in turn, hoping to find a weak link.

"I change my mind Shuhei. I think we'll kill you now instead." Akane said. Shuhei smirked. "What's so funny?" Akane asked.

"I did what i set out to do." Shuhei said. They all looked at him in confusion. That gave Suhei enough time to spot the machine they were building. "Hado number thirty three, sokatsui!" he sent to spell at it. They realized too late what Shuhei was doing and watched helplessly as thier tool for vengance went up in smoke. "I slowedyou down by a significant amount of time. I garentee they'll find you before you can get another one built." Shuhei said. Akane glared, and hit Shuhei hard across the face with his staff. The boy fell down, unconcious onto the ground. "Kill him." growled Akane. Daisuke pulled Shuhei up and Aoi held his katana over Shuhei's neck. He brought it down, but a blast of wind threw him away from the young lieutenant.

The entire group looked over to see Kensei standing with Yoruichi. Yoruichi smirked. "I'm glad we decided to leave first. Else little Shuhei would be in need of a head." she said.

"It's not a joke Yoruichi." complained Kensei as Uryu, Chad, Kisuke, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Soi Fon, Shinji, Hiyori, Sajin, Ukitake, Nanao, Lisa, Toshiro, and Izuru arrived. "I beleive you have something that belongs to us." Kensei growled.

**Yah! I finally made it home! I hope you all like this chapter. Its kinda short but the next chapter will have fighting, so i hope you like it. I wrote the whole Shuhei solo fight and flight to 'number one' so every movement was inspired by the music. I hope you like. Reveiw please. Thanks, and sorry for the wait!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I beleive you have something that belongs to us!" Kensei said. Akane snarled.

"That and we have a bone to pick with you! You hurt some people who are pretty important to us!" Renji growled.

"This isn't revenge Renji!" Toshiro hissed.

"I don't see what it matters what he's fighting for, they'll all die anyway." Kenpachi growled. Jurou raised Hibiki at them, but Uryu used hiyrenkyaku to be in front of him.

"Don't even try it." he said, then he left with Jurou chasing after them.

"CHAD!" Renji yelled, but Chad was already persuing the two. Itsuki turned to them as well but Renji and Rukia were suddenly on either side of him. "Now you got us to deal with!" growled Renji. The man laughed as Rukia grabbed his arm and flashed stepped away, Renji persuing. Saisuke then turned to them when Ikkaku charged him.

"This is for Yumichika!" he growled.

"Soi Fon, go help him!" Yoruichi yelled. Soi Fon looked stunned and went to argue how she had wanted to help her but Yoruichi just grinned. "Go Soi Fon!" she yelled, and Soi Fon nodded.

"You seem pretty stong. Lets take this somewhere else." Kenpachi said to Kaede. He nodded and then Kaede, Kenpachi, and Yachiru were all gone.

Kisuke looked over Tarou. "I remember you. Kido attacks don't work well against you. Lets try hakuda." he said. Then him and Yoruichi left with Tarou. Sajin then glared at Osamu.

"You hurt my lieutenant." he said Osamu nodded and they moved away, Ukitake following. Lisa looked at Aoi and they seemed to understand they were to fight each other. They left the area, Nanao persuing

"I beleive you hurt my lieutenant as well." Toshiro saidand him and Izuru persued Masaru All that was left was Akane, Kensei and an unconcious Shuhei.

"I really don't want to be you right now." Kensei growled.

"Oh, and why is that?" Akane asked. Kensei grinned.

"you nearly killed both Mashiro and Shuhei. I will tear you to shreads with my bare hands." Kensei groled, seeing red as his hollow mask formed.

-character change-

Uryu fired a volly of arrows at Jurou but he destroyed them with a powerful sound wave. "EL DIRECTO!" they never saw the attack coming, and Chad's attack was straight and true, hitting the man in his chest.

"Good shot Chad." said Uryu. Chad gave him the thumbs up. As the smoke cleared the man stood unharmed. Uryu grimiced.

"What a pathetic attempt." complained Jurou. Uryu bit back an insult. 'That won't help' he had to remind himself. Chad glared at the man. 'My right arm won't be enough against this opponent!' he thought. Concentrating his right arm formed a shild and a red and white armor covered his left arm. Chad then charged the man.

"Chad!" Uryu yelled. Chad was almost at Jurou when he slammed his staff against the ground. The pickle fork vibrated so hard that the shock waves sent Chad flying. He landed next to Uryu. "Chad, you can't just run headlong into a battle..." Uryu started.

"Uryu, your good at finding weak points. See if you can find one on him. I'll destract him while you come up with a plan." Chad said. Uryu shock his head.

"No, that's what Ichigo wanted to do too and he ended up hurt. Chad, we need to work together." Uryu said.

"Then what did you have in mind?" Chad asked.

Jurou watched the two in irritation. They were ignoring him, forming a plan he knew to defeat them. He nearly laughed out loud. They could try but he doubted they would succed. Their main powerhouse, the substitute soulreaper had already been defeated by him. They finally turned to face them. "You ready?" Uryu asked. Chad grunted.

Chad came at the man. "EL DIRECTO!" he yelled, then laughed the attack. Jurou dodged it only to see Uryu behind him. A rain of arrows came down on him, but he used Hibiki and the arrows disintigrated. It gave Chad enough time to get right up to him. "It's over, El Muerte." Chads fingers on his left hand gathered spiritual pressure and he punched Jurou hard in the gut. The power emenating from the attack nearly knocked Uryu over as he watched in shock. If anything Chad's attack had gotten much stronger than the last time he had seen it. Chad walked away as Jurou fell to the ground.

Uryu turned to leave as well as Chad passed. The fight was over. Suddenly his ears picked up a whistiling sound. realizing what it was, Uryu used hiyrenkyaku, pulling Chad with him as the sonic attack hit where they had been standing only seconds earlier! They both stood frozen staring at Jurou. He was alive, and practically unharmed! "H...how!?" Uryu asked in shock.

"Easy. I used Hibiki to cusion the blow." he said with a smile. Uryu felt his arms shaking. 'There has to be a way to defeat this man...i have to stop that Hibiki of his!' he thought. Chad's eyes narrowed. There was no possible way for that man to escape his El Muerte! Uryu sighed as he pulled out his seele schnider. 'the only way to slow down sound is to fill the air with something. It'll make it harder for the sound to travel in one direction, then we can use that opportunity to hit him again with powerful attacks. But how...' Then Uryu looked at Chad. He didn't have to say anything. Chad could see he had an idea of what to do.

"I see, then we need to do something about Hibiki." Uryu said. He slammed the seele schinider into the ground where he was standing.

"Well that was foolish boy." said the man with a laugh. He lunged at Uryu, but Uryu drew another seele schnider and forced back the attack. Jurou swung the staff at Uryu, but he blocked it with the seele schnider, then fit it into his bow and shot it at Jurou. He moved to the side and let it harmlessly pass by. Uryu then pulled out a third, and moved to a new side. He shot that one as well, and Jurou dodged it. Uryu sent a fourth as well. "Your waisting your best shots." said the man. Uryu smiled.

"No, i didn't." he stabbed the last one into the ground. Jurou found himself trapped.

"This won't work boy!" he yelled. Uryu smirked, then fired his bow straight up into the air. Jurou watched in surprise as the arrows rained down, and kicked up so much dust. His eyes grew big as he realised what Uryu was doing. Uryu then poured a ginto onto the seele schnider and an explosion went off. Jurou screamed as it hit him, and soon it started to fade.

"NOW CHAD!" Uryu yelled. Chad nodded and moved in.

"El Muerte!" he yelled. The attack hit its mark, and Jurou found himself couching up blood as he fell, defeated. Uryu looked at Chad, then gathered his seele schnider. "For Ichigo." Chad muttered. Uryu nodded, and the two headed away.

-character change-

Rukia and Renji ducked from Itsuki's attack. Then a mist rolled in. "Renji be careful. He can solidify the mist into ice and sufficate you." she said.

"Huh?!" Renji asked. She rolled her eyes.

"He can kill you with this mist." she said. He shrugged. It really didn't matter how, just what it could do to him. Rukia however wanted to better understand this phenomenon. They stood back to back as Itsuki's voice echoed throughout the area.

"ROAR, ZABIMARU!" Renji yelled, activating his shikai. Rukia nodded her head, finding it best to do the same as well.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." she said. Both of their weapons, now in shikai form, hung by their sides at the ready. They were prepaired to attack and take down any foe. Then Renji saw a human like form in the mist.

"I GOT YOU!" he yelled, he swung Zabimaru so it cut threw the mist towards the man. The man's shaddow fell apart as the blade cut threw.

"You fool! He can make it appear he's anywhere, you just gave our position away!" Rukia yelled at her friend.

"Well if i didn't, you surley just did." Renji mused. Rukia felt ice forming on her zanpakuto. Her eye's got huge as the air started getting thicker. She tackled Renji to the ground as the area they were standing in became solid. "Rukia, what the hell..." he started.

"HADO NUMBER THIRTY THREE, SOKATSUI!" Rukia yelled as she sent the kido at the spot they were in. Itsuki let out a painful shout as the area was hit, and the ice evaporated back into mist. "I get it now. Itsuki's body is in the mist, he can be anythig, and when he freezes the area, he has to be there." Rukia yelled. Renji rolled his eyes. Even if he had been the one in the AP class, Rukia could be smarter than him. She was better at the mental part but he had better swordsman skills.

"Fine, you find a way to kill him, and i'll distract him." Renji said. Rukia went to tell him how rediculus that sounded when a sword came flying at her. Renji blocked it as Itsuki formed behind it.

"I'm interested in what you'll come up with." Itsuki said with a smirk. The two clashed and Rukia watched for a minute. When Renji went to slash him his body turned to mist. Rukia suddenly had an idea. At that time a sword formed in the mist behind Renji and Rukia jumped, blocking the attack.

"Renji, i've got it." she said. The two jumped up, coming out of the mist. The mist reached for them. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" she sent the wave of snow at the mist.

"BANKAI!" Renji shouted. The giant snake followed the wave of ice and snow from Rukia's zanpakuto. The ice froze everything and Zabimaru blasted it apart. Standing in the center with a broken blade was Itsuki.

"You bastard!" Itsuki yelled. He drew a regular katana. They mayhave destroyed his sword and he could no longer use his ability, but he wasn't beaten yet. Renji reverted his sword back into it's shikai and began to clash with Itsuki. Rukia placed her blade on the ground.

"Juhaku!" Rukia said quietly. The ice trail came at Itsuki. Renji saw it, kicked his opponent forward and jumped to the side. The trail hit Itsuki's legs and began to freeze him from the ground up.

"You lost this fight." Renji said. Rukia smiled as she resealed her sword.

"Thanks Renji." she said.

-character change-

Ikkaku swung his spear at Daisuke. Daisuke dodged it with the staff of his weapon, the swung the weight. The dark dome appeared above the two with the spiritual sealing rain. Ikkaku's shikai reverted to it's sealed form. "This is pointless stupid soul reaper." Daisuke said. Suddenly the dome errupted and before anyone knew it, Soi Fon stood next to Ikkaku, the rain had stopped and on Daisuki's chest was a homanka.

"Captain Soi Fon?!" Ikkaku was shocked to say the least. If he had to expect anyone to come and assist him, it definatly would never had been the assain woman. After all, if you even only counted battle techniques, they were compleatly opposite. He choose the direct approch while she attacked from behind.

"Shut up. I see your weapon is a chigiriki. It's smiliar to my lieutenant's, and he's an idiot. I assume the same of you." she said.

"Who are you?" the man asked in shock as he glared at the mark on his chest.

"Captain Soi Fon of squad two." she said. Then she lunged forward again. Daisuke moved much more quickly than she expected and she hit his side instead. In fury of the captain stealing his opponent, Ikkaku moved in the way to attack the man. Daisuke swung the weighted end at Ikkaku's face only to have Ikkaku block it with the scabord of his weapon, then come at his body with the blade. Jumping back from the attack, Daisuke put himself into Soi Fon's reach, who hit him again with her suzumebachi. She missed her mark from him moving, but put a third homonka on him.

"What do you think your doing?!" Ikkaku yelled at the Captain. She ignored him. "HEY! This is my fight, you shouldn't interfear!" he yelled at her.

"I told you to Shut up!" she growled. In truth she didn't want to be helping him anyway, she wanted to go help Lady Yoruichi, but the sooner she can kill this man, the sooner she could do that. The man laughed and activated his weapon Amaya again. Before either could do anything the rain started to fall again, and Soi Fon's shikai reverted back to it's sealed state as well.

"What is this?" she spat at Daisuke.

"This rain seals spiritual pressure. I really don't know what these marks are that you have been placing on my body, but i don't want to find out." said the man with a solem voice. Soi Fon looked at her blade as she held it horizontally. If that's what he wanted then...

Ikkaku charged the man. The weighted end of the weapon was slung towards his head, but he blocked it with the scabord, then managed to cut Daisuke with the blade. Daisuke kicked Ikkaku hard, then hit him with the weighted end. Ikkaku went flying into Soi Fon. "Get off me." she hissed, kicking him hard. Ikkaku jumped up and went at Daisuke again, blood running down his face. The two clashed again, and Ikkaku cut him a second time. Suddenly the dome vanished and Daisuke froze. Looking back, he saw Soi Fon struck him a second time with her shikai in the same spot.

"W...what..." but he started to deterirate, then he was dead.

"How did you do that?" Ikkaku growled.

"The dome it self was weak. While his focus was on you i broke it then using my shikai i was able to strike him a second time." she said. Ikkaku glared at her.

**sorry, i just did three fights for right now. The next chapter will have more. I hope you like and reveiw. thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Captain of the eleventh squad, you will meet your end by my Kaito." the man taunted Kenpachi who stood facing him, a menacing smile on his lips. Yachiru hung on his sholder, ready to watch the fight that was about to take place. Kenpachi turned to her.

"Get down Yachiru." he said. She nodded and jumped to the ground, but to Kenpachi's surprise, instead of going to find a good vintage point, she drew her zanpakuto. "Yachiru..." he started.

"Those men said he can control both wind and water. It'll be a three on one fight, i want to help." the tiny girl said. Kenpachi was ready to say 'no' and send her far away, but he knew she was as stuborn as he was and wouldn't leave. He looked at her in fear, for once letting that greatest nightmare of his be known. The fact that he'd never be able to bare it if anything happened to his beloved daughter. Then it hit him that she wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him.

"Yachiru..." he started, but she looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry Kenny, if this fight gets too ruff i'll be sure to stop and only watch." the small girl promised. Kenpachi nodded, knowing that was the best he would get.

"If i were you, i would say your goodbye's now." Kaede said.

"I think you should shut up!" Yachiru said. He glared.

"Impudent nymph, you will soon die." he growled. Yachiru looked up at Kenpachi, waiting for him to make the first move. Kenpachi grinned, he was ready for a fight after all. He came at Kaede. Kaede threw the ring to it wrapped around Kenpachi's throat, and pulled on the cord. As Kenpachi got close he swiped the blade at Kenpachi's face, but Kenpachi just grabbed the blade as if it was nothing and pushed it back. Yachiru cheered on her captain and father from behind before rembering this was her fight too. She ran in, ready to strike the man, but he pulled back, releasing Kenpachi. Kenpachi then swung his blade, single handed and managed to scratch the mans chest as he pulled away. Yachiru jumped forward and kicked Kaede in the face, causing him to fall back onto the ground before springing to his feet. Yachiru landed next to Kenpachi and he gave her a found smile. She was getting very strong and he was quite proud of how far she was coming along. Kaede pushed himself onto his feet. He sliced his blade threw the air and a large wave of water burst from the slice. It washed into Yachiru and Kenpachi momentarly paniced. Yachiru jumped from the current onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"I'm fine Kenny!" she said with a smile at the look on his face. He glared.

"Don't scare me like that Yachiru." he scolded. Then a burst of wind came at them. Hardening into blades, it cut Kenpachi's arm, side, and chest as it struck Yachiru's face across her cheek, and her hand holding her sword. The small girl gasped at the pain, but didn't yell out. She stood firm and clenched her fist tigter around the blade, rubbing the blood off her face with the other hand. Kenpachi's spirit energy spiked high and dangerous and it made him appear as a demon. "Yachiru, please, stay back." he said. Realizing he was loosing control the small girl finally complied, lowering her blade and stepping back. Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch and charged in. The two clashed, and Kenpachi pushed forward. He slashed at the man, then kicked him back. Kaede sent a burst of wind blades at Kenpachi again, but he cut threw them all as if they were nothing. Then he lunged forward agian, bearing down on Kaede. Kaede leaped back and slashed the air again, sending an emormous powerful waved that compleatly covered Kenpachi. He couldn't breath and as much as he tried to push the water away, it was no use. Then Kaede turned to Yachiru.

"Now for the nymph." he said. Yachiru didn't even raise her blade. "You that afraid?" he taunted. Yachiru smiled and shock her head.

"No, i'm following orders." she said. He came running at her, and she didn't flinch. Suddenly Kenpachi grabbed ahold of his sword with both hands and striked. He cut threw the water and his spiritual pressure extended the blade, cutting down Kaede before he reached Yachiru. The girl smile and leaped over to Kenpachi and he picked up his eyepatch. "Way to go Kenny!" she said. Kenpachi smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji and Hiyori stood side by side as Arate finally showed up across from them. Shinji watched as she used his weapon to point towards him. He was ready this time, and jumped back as a giant eathen snake lunged at him. Hiyori then attacked it from the side, destroying it. A second and third snake rose and came at them. This time Shinji leaped over them and came at Arate. Arate blocked Shinji's attack, then Hiyori came out of nowhere and slashed at him. He moved back and Hiyori moved toward him. She lunged forward and stabbed his shoulder, but a giant snake erupted from under her feet, carring her into the air. "HIYORI!" Shinji sliced the snake in half and it fell apart, dropping Hiyroi who feel into Shinji's waiting arms. He put her on her feet and charged Arate. He used a snake as a shield, but Shinji cut threw it and slashed him across the chest.

"You may want to look behind you." Arate gasped. Shinji chanced a look back and froze. Hiyori was cluchted in the grasp of a snake that was squeezing her chest so she couldn't breath. She tried to cut it with her blade but it was no use. Shinji went to take a step forward when he was suddenly stabbed in the side. Turning back to the man he was able to block the next attack. "Looking away from an opponent is not a good idea, but tell me, what are you planning on doing now? The young lady may die if you don't get to her but if you try then you'll have to turn your back on me." he taunted. Shinji clenched his teeth.

"Then i guess my only option is to kill you before she dies!" he snapped, pushing forward. A new giant snake burst from the ground and grabbed his leg, trapping him where he stood. Shinji cursed as he kicked it hard with his other leg and stabbed it in the head. The snake relinquished its hold on him and he sliced its head off. Then he turned to face Arate again, only to find him gone. Shinji turned back to go help Hiyori to find Arate standing next to her. She looked unconcious, but subtile signs told him she was still fighting.

"My my, your in quite a prediciment aren't you?!" he laughed. Shinji clenched his sword so hard it started to cut into his hand.

"You bastard." he growled.

"Chop cleanly Kubikiri Orochi!" Hiyori gasped. Her shikai activated and she used the large saw like weapon to slam into the snake. It released her and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. Arate lifter Hiyori up by her shirt and she kicked him hard in the gut, causing him to release her. She fell to the ground and pushed herself back up, swinging her blade at him. He backed up into Shinji.

"Your fatal mistake was trying to use Hiyori as a hostage." said Shinji, bringing down his blade.

"Your such an idiot Shinji." Hiyori pouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Sajin and Ukitke sized up Osamu. "Jushiro, be careful, he uses that axe of his to create illusions." explained Sajin. Jushiro nodded.

"In all honesty against an opponent like that i would rather fight alone to end the chance of confussion, but i don't beleive that that is an option is it?" Jushiro asked. He knew he wouldn't talk Sajin out of this one. This man helped attack Shuhei and he hurt Iba, Jushiro realized he'd probibly have to be there to keep Sajin from destroying the mans corps. Sighing for thinking such foolish thoughts, he decided it would be in his best intrest to activate his shikai. "Waves, Become my Shield, Lightning, Become my Blade. Sogyo no Kotowari!" Jushiro said.

"BAN-K..." started Sajin.

"No, your bankai is too big for this. It'll be better you don't use it." Jushiro said. Sajin nodded, agreeing with Jushiro. Suddenly Osamu dissapeared.

"Get ready Jushiro." Sajin said, and sure enough a vision of Sajin appeared. Jushiro didn't hesitate in slicing threw it as it fell apeart and dissapeared. Then another one appeared next to Jushiro, but this one wasn't of Sajin, it was Shunsui. Jushiro hesitated. He didn't think Osamu had seen Shunsui, but then he remembered Shunsui wasn't there, but injured at the Urahara shop. Unfortintaly it had taken him too long to think that threw and Osamu slashed at Jushiro. Sajin hit him in the back to knock him aside, only to have it be another illusion that diminished. Suddenly Sajin shouted out and they both looked to see that Osamu had hit Sajin's side with his battle axe. Sanjin threw him aside in order to get free from the attack and try to slash at the man again. Jushiro then flashstepped behind Osamu and struck him, only to find it another illusion.

"We can't keep wasting our time on these tricks!" Jushiro growled, it was unsettiling.

"I agree. Do you have a plan?" Sajin asked, then Jushiro's eye's lit up.

"I think i do." he said. Sajin nodded and they waited for the next illusion. Finally Jushiro struck. "Hado number thirty- three sokatsui!" he yelled. The kido wasn't directed at the illusion though, but rather up. It cast a light over the entire area, and Sajin saw the shaddow across the way, even though there was nothing there.

"ROAR TENKEN!" he yelled. He swung his arm and the giant's arm swung, bashing Osamu. Jushiro then leaped in and struck, taking down the enemy. Jushiro tock a heavy breath. Then him and Sajin smiled, one fight down, now onto a lieutenant to save!


	11. Chapter 11

Kisuke and Yoruichi stood staring down Tarou. He held his spear in front of him. "Do you have any idea what i can do?" he inquired.

"According to witnesses you can manipulate light with that weird weapon of yours." Yoruichi said. The man laughed at them and a bright light filled the area. Yoruichi and Kisuke covered their eyes. Suddenly Yoruichi sensed something and jumped aside. She had barley moved when she heard a blade swing threw the space she occupied only an instant before.

"Scream Benihime." came Kisuke's voice. The attack whiped by Yoruichi and hit it's target. The light faded and Yoruichi could open her eyes again. Kisuke stood next to her and she could see Tarou nearby. She flashstepped behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Then she twisted around to kick him again, but he blocked her with the spear, pushed her back, and dissapeared. Yoruichi stood staring at the place he was. Kisuke smiled.

"Do you really think that will work." he suddenly slashed threw the air, releasing a red blast. The attack disterbed the lighting and Yoruichi could just make out a shape in the new light. She smirked and learched forward, attacking the shape. Instead of hitting a solid body though, she went threw air. Suddenly Kisuke yelled out. Yoruichi turned around to see Tarou had slashed him. Kisuke turned and slashed at him to force him back. Yoruichi suddenly felt a pain in the back and turned to see Tarou. She froze glaring at him.

"How..." she started.

"I have the powers of light. I can control light and move as fast as light." he said with a laugh. Yoruichi glared. She flashstepped back from him and up to Kisuke. The two stood back to back and looked around for the enemy. Suddenly he appeared infront of Yoruichi. She flashstepped behind him to kick him in the vack, then she went to the left and kicked him in the side. Then Kisuke struck him from in front. Tarou jerked back from them. "How did you..." he started.

"My title is the Flash Goddess. You will have to do better to defeat me!" Yoruichi said. Kisuke smiled and sent an attack from Benihime. It grazed Tarou and Yoruichi appeared next to him, kicking him hard in the face. Tarou fell back and Kisuke struck him down again. This time he didn't get up agian. "You were hoplessly outmatched!" Yoruichi said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshiro and Izuru stood glaring at Masaru. "Your lucky that your facind us to. Hisagi would probibly cause you a lot more pain before you die." Izuru said. Masaru shock his head. The man held up his sword, then swung it at Izuru. The earth spiked as it flew at him, with him rolling to the side to avoide it. "Raise your head Wabisuke." Izuru said. Then Toshiro drew his blade as well.

"BANKAI!" he yelled. His spiritual pressure exploded everywhere. "Daiguren Hyorimaru!" Toshiro then flew at Masaru. He dodged the attack and sent a piller of earth towars the young captain. Toshiro neatly avoided it, then swung his blade at Masaru. The two connected, fighting to push the other back. Izuru moved in. Masaru kicked Izuru in the stomache with a rear kick, then swung the same foot forward, slamming it into Toshiro's gut. Toshiro moved back half a step, and it cost him. Masaru pushed him onto the ground and stomed on the young captain, only to have Izuru slash at him. He jumped to the side. "Thankyou Izuru." Toshiro caughed out. Izuru nodded.

"No problem captain Hitsugaya." he said watching the man. Suddenly a large cage formed around them made from earth. Izuru swung at the bars, but the instant his sword connected it turned to sand, allowing his sword to pass harmlessly threw, then hardened again.

"It's no use slashing at Izuru. We'll have to try something else." Toshiro said. He then struck the bars, freezing them. Izuru then broke them, but new ones quickly formed in their place. "Alright, plan B!" Toshiro flew at the bar, freezing and cutting it as we went threw. He got out, but it closed on Izuru.

"Just take care of Masaru, i'll find my own way out!" Izuru yelled. Toshiro nodded and went for the man. The two clashed blades agian. Masaru aimed a punch at Toshiro's face, but he ducked from it, swinging back his blade to cut into Masaru's arm. The man roared out in pain as ice covered his arm. Suddenly a new blade struck his. Izuru was next to Toshiro. He struck Masaru's blade again and again, sevn times total, before jumping back. Masaru looked at him for an instant before his blade fell to the ground, too heavy to even lift.

"Izuru...how did you get out of that cage?" Toshiro asked.

"I used a hado to blast the bars and then a bakudo to prevent them from reforming long enough for me to slip by. Then I used my Wabisuke on his blade so he can't use those earth abilites anymore." Izuru said. Toshiro blinked. That had actually been a good idea. The man glared and released the blade, pulled a dagger from his pocket. He moved forward, stabbing Izuru in the side.

"IZURU!" Toshiro didn't hesitate, he launched himself forward to cut the man down, freezing his body. Then he looked back at Izuru. Izuru was already using a healing kido on his side. Toshiro sighed. "I should have know. Alright, let's go help the others." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Lisa and Nanao stood side by side flaring at Aoi. "Nanao, his blade will return your attacks, you need to be careful." Lisa said. Nanao nodded, obeying Lisa. The two stood facing him for a second longer before Lisa flashstepped forward. She brought her blade down on Aoi, only to have it blocked at the last second by his blade. She kicked him back and tried again.

"Bakudo number one, SAI!" Nanao tried, but he broke her kido with a flick of the wrist.

"Good try but no." he Aoi. Then he jumped forward and smacked her across the face. Lisa only saw fire as she jumped at him and punched him in the face. "You fool, if your afraid I will hurt the girl, don't worry, Akane wants to kill her himself in front of that boy." Aoi said, slashing at Lisa with his katana. Nanao jumped in the way, blocking it with her arm.

"NANAO!" Lisa gasped. Nanao smiled softly as Aoi pulled back, then she reached in her sleeve to pull out her zanpakuto. It was shorter than the normal zanpakuto, a tanto. She drew it from the scabbord, the scabbord had taken the attack, and tock a fighting stance. The man scowled at her and jumped back.

"I normally don't use this, in fact no one has seen my zanpakuto since Lisa left the soul society a hundred years ago, but I haven't forgotten how to use it!" She hissed. She pulled back her arm, and getting a better grip on her blade. She flashstepped forward and put her blade between his and herself. "Hado number thirty-one, shakkaho!" she yelled. The attack was point blank and aimed at his chest, just above his blade. Aoi looked at her in shock, bearly throwing himself backwards in time to avoid the attack. He then jumped back up and pushed Nanao back to come at Lisa. Lisa kicked his leg out from under him, then sprung back to her feet. She clashed blades with him then restrained his arm behind him, putting his back against her chest.

"Try your attack again Nanao." she said. Nanao nodded and flashstepped in front of him agian, using her zanpakuto to trap his below her hand.

"Hado number thirty-one, shakkaho." she said. The attack hit him point blank and threw both Nanao and Lisa away from him. They both hit the ground, both looking up at him to see he was still standing. Lisa was up first, and suck him. He blocked the attack and returned the foce at Lisa, knocking her back onto the ground. Nanao jumped up as well and kicked him in the stomache, then punched him in the side. Lisa leaped up at him, and cut him down. She then turned to Nanao.

"Are you alright Nanao?" she asked. Nanao nodded, sheithing her zanpakuto. "Good, that was amazing." she added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensei glared at Akane, standing over Shuhei to protect the boy from any farther harm. "He's as stupid as it gets." Akane said. Kensei glared.

"How did you come up with that?" Kensei asked. Akane laughed.

"He thought he destroyed our main weapon, but what he didn't know was that was only a decoy." Akane said. He pulled out a small pocket held device. He then launched forward, body slamming Kensei. Kensei gave a step back and realized too late what happened. Akane grabbed Shuhei and pulled him up. "I guess we'll see you in the Soul Society." he said, activating it. The results were immediate, causing the edge of the dangai to collapse, and he leapt into it with Shuhei. Kensei froze, this was not good at all.

"GO! WE'LL HANDLE THINGS HERE!" Kisuke yelled Kensei looked back to see him and Yoruichi, then he nodded and jumped in. "Yourichi, go to the other side, take everyone else with you. You need to kill the hollows as they come threw." he said. She nodded.

"I hope this works." she said.

**Sorry for the long wait and the crappy upload! Thanks for reading, not much more left, but I hope you like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kensei jumped out of the broken senkimon into the soul society. Hollows started arriving, and he paused, not sure weither to stop them or go after Shuhei. Izuru, Renji, Yoruichi, Uryu, Chad, Toshiro, and Sajin came threw behind him. "Go, we'll take care of the hollows." Renji yelled. Kensei nodded and flashstepped forward. Charging forward threw the seiretei Kensei tried to locate Akane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuhei woke up with a start, finding himself on the stone streets of the seiretei. "About time you woke up, it's not easy to drag your uncocious body around." Akane said. Shuhei jumped to his feet.

"We're in the Seireitei." Shuhei gasped. Akane nodded with a smile. "But i destroyed your device!" Shuhei gaped.

"No, you destroyed the decoy for them. I hoped to ceatch them with that. You fell for it though, but it was good enough for the others to beleive that it was destroyed, and now we just have to wait until the hollows start destroying the Soul Society, then I can take out squad one and I will have acheived my goal. After that I can kill you." he said. Shuhei looked down at the ground. If he attacked Akane, he'd probibly get knocked out again, but if he did nothing then it was too similar to giving up. Clenching a fist he stood up, facing Akane.

"I can't let you do that." he said.

"Can't let me do what?" Akane asked.

"I can't let you destroy squad one, besides, the way I see it you have until Captain Unohana, or Kurotsuchi finds you and then you'll be dead. I'd only have to hold you at bay until they show up." Shuhei said.

"That I want to see, and just how are you going to let them know where we are?" asked Akane. Shuhei thought for a second. Then he drew his zanpakuto.

"REAP KAZESHINI." he yelled. His spiritual pressure skyrocketed as his weapon morphed into a kusarigama set. He held the blades and started to spin the one over his head. Akane glared at him, there was no way anyone would miss a large spiritual pressure belonging to a person that wasn't supposed to be there. That mixed with the sudden arrivle of hollows would make any one want answers. Akane sighed, realizing that they were going to find him and lunged at Shuhei. Shuhei blocked the attack and jumped back. "Hado number thirty-three, Sokatsui!" he launched the attack at Akane, who dodged it. "Bakudo sixty..." Shuhei started, but Akane hit his sword with the tip of his spear, sending the electricity threw the blades and threw Shuhei's body. Shuhei dropped his blades, the sword resealing. He laid on the ground, nearly blacking out. Akane looked down at him.

"You really are a pain, now I have to drag you around." he said

"No need, You won't touch that boy." Kensei said, landing in front of them. Kensei looked down at them, then appearing behind him was Captain Unohana and the Head Captain along with the Lieutenant of squad one. Akane sighed looked them over. "So the boy was right, but no matter, it'll be easer to fight you here anyway, and that way no one can kill the hollows." said Akane.

"Well you are wrong on that one, because those hollows haven't made it out of Hueco Mundoe yet. You failed, just face it." Kensei said. Akane smirked.

"Then I should at least do one thing." he said, then he aimed his spear at Shuhei. Kensei pushed him back as Sasakibe retreived the Lieutenant. He pulled Shuhei to Unohana who tock him away to squad four. Akane glared at the former squad nine captain. He jumped back and snaped his spear in half. Kensei gave him an odd look, but smirked anyway.

"Blast away, Tachikaze." he yelled. He held a hunting knife in his hand and blasted wind blades at Akane. Akane dodged the blades then stabbed his spear at Kensei. Kensei realized too late it was only the wooden part and got hit with the blade in the arm, sending lightning threw his body. Kensei clenched his teeth and kicked Akane in the chest, knocking him back a step. Kensei tock a shaky breath to keep from screaming. Then he moved back from the young man, holding Tachikaze carefully. The two looked at each others weapons. 'He changed his fighting style against me, I have to admit I wasn't expecting that.' Kensei thought looking over the two weapons in his hands. Kensei lurched at him again, only to have Akane block the attack and try to hit him on the head with the staff part. Kensei blocked it, unable to see the spear head until it embeded itself into his side. Growled in frustration, Kensei grabbed Akane's arm, pulled him towards him, then elbowed him in the head. Akane lost his balance and fell down. Kensei then kicked him in the side. Akane jumped up and stabbed the spear head into Kensei's chest, sending electricity threw his body. Kensei kicked him in the knee as he yelped out in pain. Akane went down onto the ground, and Kensei pulled the spear head from his body, throwing it onto the ground behind him. He then slashed Akane with Tachikaze and kicked him hard, sending him flying threw a bbuilding. Akane slowly got up, but Kensei was quicker than he expected and punched him in the face, sending him down. Kensei then turned to the others. "Just arrest him." he told Yamamoto as he started walking away, knowing if he hesitated a second longer, he'd kill the man and Shuhei would be even more upset than he already was. Yamamoto nodded to show he would do exactly that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuehi woke up with a start, looking around the room. He could see he was in the squad four barricks, and Kensei sat sleeping by his bed along with Renji, Izuru, and Momo. Sanjin was asleep in a corner. Shuhei looked out a window to clearly see it was night. Pushing of the covers he got out of the hospital bed and walked to the door. He stumbled and wabbled but finally made his way out of the room and into the hall. The nurses were patrolling, and a few tried to stop him, but he waved them off. "I just need some air." he said, knowing they were running off to find Unohana who was the only one who could righfully order him around and had to get out of the building before she found him. He made it out and sat on the curb to look up at the night sky.

"You made quite an uproar in there. The nurses are going nuts. You're lucky I'm the only one who woke up." said Kensei behind him. He sat down next to Shuhei.

"What happened?" asked Shuhei. Kensei sighed.

"Let's see, we found the creeps, kicked their asses, arrested Akane, stopped the hollows, and Kisuke closed the portal, so everything is back to normal now." Kensei said. Shuhei nodded.

"Who arrested Akane?" Shuhei asked.

"I did, I figured you didn't want me to kill him." Kensei said.

"I didn't, thankyou." Shuhei said. Kensei and Shuhei looked up at the sky in silence. Then Kensei decided to speak again.

"You know you're recklase as hell. What if something happened to you? Or if we didn't get there in time?" Kensei snapped.

"Then I guess my third seat would be in charge of the squad." Shuhei said.

"This isn't a game Kid, It's serious." Kensei snapped. Shuhei looked directly at Kensei.

"I wasn't trying to act like it was a came Muguruma-san, I was being dead serious. This was a personal matter, one that I had to face." Shuhei said. Kensei cuffed him upside the head.

"I should kill you, or at the very least beat you to bloody pulp." Kensei said.

"From the word should, I assume that you won't." Shuhei said.

"I don't beat injured kids." Kensei said.

"But you'll fight a kid?" Shuhei questioned.

"I'm not mature enough to walk away from a fight with a kid. I'm not even mature enough to hold back against a kid." Kensei said. Shuhei nodded.

"I see." he said. Kensei reached over to ruffle his hair.

"I'm just glad to see your alright." he said. Shuhei nodded. Then the door opened behind them and they turned to see Captain Unohana, the sweet smile on her face.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, I sugest we return to your room, you wouldn't want an acident to happen to you that would make your inuries any worse would you?" she asked. Shuhei shivered, like he said, he'd never want to be on her bad side. Kensei started laughing as he drained of all color and nodded to the captain.

**I hope you liked it, and i want to thankyou for reading. Thankyou everyone who has supported this story and thankyou everyone who has read this story in it's entirety. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
